


like the back of my hand

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Domestic Fluff, Iwaizumi loses his voice, M/M, Oikawa does all his speaking for him, return of sappy auns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something akin to instinct, he thinks: whenever someone comes by wanting to speak to Iwaizumi, he only takes one look at the boy's face to get the right response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the back of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics: Bonus Round 1: [Remember when Iwaizumi had a really bad cold and lost his voice completely so Oikawa (being the amazing friend he is) decided to do all his speaking for him?](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4024497#cmt4024497)

It’s one thing to always be the noisier one, and another to be eclipsed in silence.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi glares back, signalling in abortive motions towards his throat. Tooru sighs. “You’re always telling me to take care of myself, but please apply that to yourself too, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi, at least, has the decency to look sheepish, silently huffing as he turns his head away. Apparently, two days ago his best friend had ran through the rain while returning from school, got drenched like a wet puppy and fell sick with the worst cold Tooru’s ever seen him suffer from in ages. It was so bad that Iwaizumi had lost his voice since then. Finding himself sighing again, Tooru slides a finger under Iwaizumi’s chin, and tips it so as to realign their gazes once more. “Don’t get all pouty on me now, it’s your own fault you’re sick. Anyway, c’mon, we need to get to school!”

Iwaizumi leans in and snaps his teeth in the slight space of air between their faces, conveying his annoyance: _yeah, yeah, I get it, are you the one trying to be a mom now?_

Tooru snorts. “Don’t think I can’t hear what’s running through your head, Iwa-chan.” Then, he takes one of Iwaizumi’s hands; slowly, firmly, he drags Iwaizumi forward, making him resume their walk. “After all, I know you like the back of my hand.”

 

*

 

It’s something akin to instinct, he thinks: whenever someone comes by wanting to speak to Iwaizumi, he only takes one look at the boy's face to get the right response.

When Matsukawa pops up asking whether Iwaizumi’s borrowed his copy of Shounen Jump Weekly, he sees the quirk of _oh!_ on Iwaizumi’s lips, and nods to their friend. “He has it, it’s probably in his room somewhere, Mattsun.”

Iwaizumi nods, too, affirming Tooru’s words. Their friend waves in acknowledgement and turns to leave.

Then, some girl from Iwaizumi’s class stops by, inquiring if Iwaizumi has signed up for the butler café their class is planning to set up for the upcoming cultural festival; the boy in question has got his eyes screwed uncertainly, almost apologetic while he rubs the back of his head, like he’s trying to dilly dally. Tooru forces back a noise of amusement at that sight and faces the girl with his most charming aura, confidently replying, “Iwa-chan’s still thinking about it, Wakana-chan! Please forgive him for being not just a brute, but, also, a brute who can’t come to his own decisions.”

She giggles as Iwaizumi immediately whacks Tooru on the back in retaliation, saying she’ll look forward to Iwaizumi’s answer when he’s ready, and lets them be. 

It goes on like this the whole day-- him, answering for the other boy like a Lean Mean Iwaizumi Hajime-Specific Fax Machine ™-- and the reality of it all only hits him as they’re walking back from a quick ramen fix after volleyball practice.

Tooru stops short, squawking, “I’ve been replying them this whole day, but nobody even asked why I was doing it! It’s like they just took it for granted, Iwa-chan! Aren’t they even the least bit curious or surprised about that—?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and slaps his own forehead, but he also reaches over and curls his fingers around Tooru’s, gentle and thankful.

He says without really speaking: _didn’t you mention it yourself earlier, Kusokawa? It’s because you know me just like the back of your hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
